greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Surgery
Surgery are a set of specialties that uses operative manual and instrumental techniques on a patient to investigate and/or treat a pathological condition such as disease or injury, to help improve bodily function or appearance, or sometimes for some other reason. An act of performing surgery may be called a surgical procedure, operation, or simply surgery. Notable Surgeons Attending Surgeons *Dr. Teddy Altman (Chief of Staff at MEDCOM, Cardiothoracic Surgeon) *Dr. Catherine Avery (Urologist at Brigham and Women's Hospital) *Dr. Harper Avery (Surgeon at Massachusetts General Hospital) *Dr. Miranda Bailey (General Surgeon at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Noah Barnes (Cardiothoracic Surgeon at St. Ambrose Hospital) *Dr. Mel Barnett (Pediatric Surgeon at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Naomi Bennett (Reproductive Endocrinologist and Infertility Specialist at St. Ambrose Hospital) *Dr. Sam Bennett (Cardiothoracic Surgeon at St. Ambrose Hospital) *Dr. Scott Booker (Pediatric Surgeon at St. Ambrose Hospital) *Dr. Lauren Boswell (Craniofacial Surgeon, visiting Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Preston Burke (Former Chief of Cardiothoracic Surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. Alana Cahill (General Surgeon, though currently Physician Advisor only) *Dr. Margaret Campbell (Former General Surgeon at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. Julia Canner (Ophthalmologist at Seattle Presbyterian Hospital) *Dr. Elizabeth Chen (OB/GYN at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Virginia Dixon (Cardiothoracic Surgeon, visiting Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. Ellis Grey (General Surgeon at Massachusetts General Hospital and Mayo Clinic) *Dr. Meredith Grey (General Surgeon at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Erica Hahn (Former Chief of Cardiothoracic Surgery at Seattle Presbyterian and Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. Vanessa Hoyt (Perinatologist at St. Ambrose Hospital) *Dr. Owen Hunt (Chief of Surgery and Chief of Trauma Surgery at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Jordan Kenley (Former Chief of Pediatric Surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. April Kepner (Trauma Surgeon at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Charlotte King (Chief of Staff and Urologist at St. Ambrose Hospital) *Dr. Colin Marlow (Professor of Cardiothoracic Surgery) *Dr. Emma Marling (Perinatologist at Seattle Presbyterian Hospital) *Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN, Perinatologist, and Neonatal Surgeon St. Ambrose Hospital) *Dr. Jim Nelson (Neurosurgeon at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Darren Parker (Chief of Cardiothoracic Surgery at Mayo Clinic) *Dr. Ramsey (Neurosurgeon at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Jake Reilly (Reproductive Endocrinologist and Infertility Specialist, OB/GYN, and General Surgeon at St. Ambrose Hospital) *Dr. Arizona Robbins (Chief of Pediatric Surgery at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Saul Rubenstein (Oral Surgeon) *Dr. Jeff Russell (Chief of Cardiothoracic Surgery at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Amelia Shepherd (Neurosurgeon at St. Ambrose Hospital) *Dr. Mark Sloan (Former Chief of Plastic Surgery and Otolaryngologist at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Robert Stark (Former Chief of Pediatric Surgery at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Swender (Surgical Oncologist at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital *Dr. Walter Tapley (Cardiothoracic Surgeon) *Dr. Craig Thomas (Former Cardiothoracic Surgeon at Mayo Clinic) *Dr. Callie Torres (Attending Orthopedic Surgeon at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Richard Webber (General Surgeon at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) Surgical Fellows *Dr. Jackson Avery (Plastic Surgery Fellow at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Lucy Fields (Maternal-Fetal Medicine Fellow at Namboze Clinic) *Dr. Alex Karev (Pediatric Surgery Fellow at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Mara Keaton (Urology Fellow at Brigham and Women's Hospital) *Dr. McQueen (Cardiothoracic Surgery Fellow at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Cristina Yang (Cardiothoracic Surgery Fellow at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) Surgical Residents *Dr. Reed Adamson (Former Surgical Resident at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Claire (Surgical Resident at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. Lexie Grey (Former Surgical Resident at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Graciella Guzman (Surgical Resident at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Sydney Heron (General Surgery Resident at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. Paul Kay (OB/GYN Resident at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Laura (Surgical Resident at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Leo (Surgical Resident at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. Dani Mandvi (Surgical Resident at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. Megan Mostow (Surgical Resident at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Steve Mostow (Surgical Resident at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Jason Myers (OB/GYN Resident at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. George O'Malley (Former Surgical Resident at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. Charles Percy (Former Surgical Resident at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Ryan Spalding (Surgical Resident at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Izzie Stevens (Former Surgical Resident at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) Surgical Interns *Dr. Heather Brooks (Surgical Intern at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Stephanie Edwards (Surgical Intern at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Sadie Harris (Former Surgical Intern at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Lucy (Surgical Intern at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Mitch (Surgical Intern at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. Leah Murphy (Surgical Intern at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Morgan Peterson (Surgical Intern at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Pierce (Surgical Intern at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. Shane Ross (Surgical Intern at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Norman Shales (Former Surgical Intern at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. Ben Warren (Surgical Intern at UCLA) *Dr. Jo Wilson (Surgical Inten at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) Surgical Specialties *Anesthesiology *Dermatology *General Surgery **Cardiothoracic Surgery **Colorectal Surgery/Proctology **Neurosurgery **Pediatric Surgery ***Neonatal Surgery **Plastic Surgery ***Craniofacial Surgery **Surgical Oncology **Transplant Surgery **Trauma Surgery **Vascular Surgery *Obstetrics and Gynecology **Maternal-Fetal Medicine/Perinatology **Reproductive Endocrinology and Infertility *Ophthalmology *Oral and Maxillofacial Surgery *Orthopedic Surgery *Otolaryngology *Urology Notes and Trivia *Depending on state and country, surgical specialties may be defined and trained in using different methods. This list is meant to cover most surgical specialties broadly and is not a definitive list and does not include sub-specialties. *Although Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice portray neurosurgery as a sub-specialty of general surgery requiring a surgical residency and then a fellowship in order to practice the specialty, in the real world, neurosurgery is its own specialty with its own residency. See Also *Surgical Specialty Category:Medical Specialty Category:Medical Category:Surgical Specialty